brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Octan
Octan is a fictional gas station brand that frequently appears in sets of various themes. It was introduced in 1992. Before this time, Shell was the common gasoline brand featured in LEGO sets. Octan also appears in DUPLO, 4 Juniors, Model Team and TECHNIC sets, in addition to traditional System models. In The LEGO Movie, it appears very frequently because its president, President Business, is the movie's primary antagonist. History Octan first appeared in two LEGO System sets from 1992, a gas station (6397 Gas N' Wash Express) and a tanker truck (6594 Gas Transit). In the following year the Octan logo appeared also in racing themed sets and on a rail tanker. 1994 brought the first appearances of Octan outside of System, in a DUPLO set, 2621 Motocross Racer, and an alternative model of the TECHNIC set 8880 Super Car. Both were racing vehicles sponsored by Octan. Since its introduction, Octan regularly reappeared as the only gasoline brand seen in LEGO releases, except some Shell promotional sets from 1999. Octan remains the primary sponsor for the Moose Jaw Octan Oilers of the LEGO Major Junior Hockey League. In 2009, the name Octan Energy appeared on the wind turbine found in 7747 Wind Turbine Transport which reveals that the company has expanded from petrochemical fuels into renewable energy. In 2012, LEGO released a new Octan tanker set where the "Energy" part of the logo was even bigger than the main Octan symbol itself, suggesting that the company might be trying to 'go green'. The LEGO Movie features Lord Business as the company president of the Octan Corporation. Sets Octan as sponsor In the LEGO universe, Octan also appears as a sponsor for various racing events and as such its logo was featured prominently on race tracks and vehicles and also appears on race team clothes and Octan staff clothes as well. ;Sets involving Racing events sponsored by Octan * 6551 Chequered Flag 500 (1992), featured the Octan logo on barriers * 6539 Victory Cup Racers (1993), featured the Octan logo on some buildings * 6335 Indy Transport (1996), featured the Octan logo on a truck * 6337 Fast Track Finish (1996), featured the Octan logo on various billboards and banners and included an Octan tow truck * 6467 Power Pitstop (1999), included an Octan gas filler * 6602 Scorpion Buggy (2000) * 6616 Rocket Dragster (2000), featured the Octan logo on frame and flag. * 6617 Tough Truck Rally (2000), included an Octan tow truck * 3085 Racing Action (2001), a DUPLO set included a small Octan gas filling stop * 4176 The Race of the Year (2001), included an Octan gas station * 3614 Racing (2002), a DUPLO set included a small Octan tank truck * 8803 Minifigures Series 3 (2011), The Racer Car Driver Minifigure has the Octan logo on his torso and helmet. * 4433 Dirt Bike Transporter (2012), The minifigures sport the Octan logo beside the word 'oil' on the jumpsuit. ;Vehicles sponsored by Octan * 1890 Octan Racer (1992) * 6648 Mag Racer (1992) * 1990 Octan F1 Race Car (1993) * 6663 Wave Rebel (1993) * 2621 Motocross Racer (1994) (DUPLO) * 6515 Stunt Copter (1994) * 8880 Super Car (1994), a TECHNIC set featured the Octan logo on the alternative car. * 8440 Formula Flash / Formula Indy Racer (1995), TECHNIC set * 6546 Slick Racer (1996) * 2129 Blast-Off Dragster (1997), TECHNIC set * 8205 Bungee Blaster (1997), TECHNIC set * 8216 Turbo 1 (1997), TECHNIC set * 6424 Rig Racers (1998), featured the Octan logo on the red and black race truck * 5533 Red Fury (1999) * 5563 Racing Truck (1999) * 7244 Speed Boat (2005) * 7641 City Corner (2009) * 60025 Grand Prix Truck (2013) * 60053 Race Car (2013) * 60115 4x4 Off-Roader (2016) ;Other sports events sponsored by Octan * 8804 Minifigures Series 4 (2011), The Soccer Player minifigure has a black octan logo on his shirt. Other appearances Notes * The logo consists of a red and green oval shape and the word Octan, with the first two letters in red and the last three in green. * There are containers in some LEGO sets that have the Octan imprint on it. * In The LEGO Movie, President Business is the president of Octan. * The Skull Twins from the 2009 Space Police III theme have octan printed on their uniforms, which hints the Octan Corporation may have some involvement with criminal activity in the LEGO universe. * Although a fictional brand, Octane is a gasoline rating system, and a hydrocarbon in real life with the molecular formula C8H18. * Internet users found several real-life Octan gas stations in Russia, their owner is unknown. See also * Shell * Exxon Category:Town Category:Octan Category:City